


The Distance Between Stars

by Kingpin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Existential Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpin/pseuds/Kingpin
Summary: Lance isn't always the best at communicating what he means, especially when it comes to his own insecurities, however that doesn't mean the message isn't received and understood by one of the other Paladins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies on this only being a short story, when the idea came to me I was wanting to write something short but sweet, a brief scene between Lance and some of his fellow Paladins.
> 
> The story itself was somewhat inspired by Mark Owen's song "Stars", which felt thematically appropriate for the members of Team Voltron.

“You ever think how we’re like stars?  Out here in space?”  
  
Both Hunk and Pidge glanced up at Lance’s sudden question.  
  
“Oh, is this like what Keith and Pidge were talking about, that we’re all made of stardust and stuff?” Hunk recalled.  
  
“No, well… maybe not.  I mean, each star is unique right?  No two are identical?”  
  
“Well…” Pidge mused, the light glinting off of her glasses as she repositioned them on her nose.  “Statistically speaking every star will be unique from every other star, although there’s going to be lots of stars with similar characteristics.”  
  
“Right…” Lance responded, neither sounding convinced nor terribly bothered at the impact the information had on what he was building up to.  “But, you know, we’re just as unique as those stars out there, lost in space.”  
  
“I’m not sure.” the Green Paladin mulled.  “I mean, stars don’t travel, if anything we’re more like meteors… or maybe microbes on the meteors, if the castle was the meteor in your metaphore.”  
  
“Ugggghhhhh.” Lance groaned.  “Way to suck the life out of the idea I was trying to make.”  
  
“It was a nice idea, but you didn’t build it on a very good basis of astral science.” she offered with a smirk and friendly shrug.  
  
“Fine.” the Blue Paladin groused, slipping off of the common room couch he’d been lounging on.  He left Pidge and Hunk to their own devices, pouring over one of the many pieces of Altean technology they’d been finding as they explored more of the castle.  
  
Lance had only gotten part of the way down the corridor from the common room when a voice called out to him.  
  
“I got what you meant, about the star thing.”  
  
Lance blinked, before turning his attention to Keith, the Red Paladin was perched against the wall, his arms, like almost always, folded across his chest.  
  
“You were getting at how even though we’re as powerful as we are, and we impact all this stuff around us, there’s still this… gap… between us and anything similar to us.  We can see things like us from afar… but there are times where we feel just… so alone.”  
  
“C’yeah, obviously.” Lance returned, the carefree tone of his response coming off a little too forced.  
  
Keith’s brows narrowed, but his eyes remained understanding.  “If you want to talk about… the distance between stars, you can, alright?  You’re not going through that alone.”  
  
Lance glanced away for a moment in thought, the offer sinking in.  “Maybe, yeah.  I’ll think about it?”  
  
Keith nodded.  “Sure.”  
  
The fighter pilot took a few more steps away, before pausing again.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Uh… thanks.”


End file.
